The Mod Lore
The lore of the mod is incredibly complex as it is divided into several interconnected stories, which are increasingly deepened by advancing with the three mods: Lore of Steve's Cult: Long ago, when the light of Notch and the darkness of Herobrine began to separate themselves from the eternal union, ancient forces and energies were generated by their hatred, one of these dark forces but long since disappeared was the Cretian, an infection that expanded on grass, but we'll talk more about it later, with the disappearance of the two deities of Light and Darkness, a cult called "Steve's cult" began to practice black magic, they discovered the secrets of Mana, they realized the magic of what surrounded them and all that was wrong, so much that they exterminated the same human race, except one of the cult of the Steve (some say it was a woman named Alex) but anyway, this player began his journey, to discover the most powerful mineral of the world that could have saved his people, the crystal of Goldiamond ... Lore of the Cretian: The Cretian, an ancient threat to the plant, an infection that expands and takes all that his corrupt heart desires, born from the death of an innocent girl with purple eyes, his father cursed humanity by creating this monster and giving it the name of his daughter, he can kill all the grass in the world, he can destroy all the trees, every kind of wood material used for the houses becomes corrupt, the energy of the Cretian is unstoppable ... Its first sign of corruption (in the first mod) on the world, is a purple biome named Piurplelite forest... Is one of the great infections of Overworld, its history is better explored in Goldiamond universe 2, where there are many more monsters and bosses of the aforementioned element, thus introducing many more details to its plot. Lore of the Brimstone: Brimstone was born when divine beings fell from the sky dying, their blood, passing through the rock and reaching the subsoil of the world, became the mineral of Brimstone, which once became conscious climbed back into the surface. In the first Goldiamond Universe mod it appears only as a mineral and its first sign of corruption on the world is a red biome named Bloodlast forest... Brimstone, along with Cretian, is one of the great infections of Overworld, its history is better explored in Goldiamond universe 2, where there are many more monsters and bosses of the aforementioned element, thus introducing many more details to its plot. Lore of the Yustreynor: This great Overworld infection will make its appearance in the "Goldiamond Universe 3: The end of a journey" currently underway. At the moment, no real Lore has been created on this infectious mineral, its only true apartion (at least for the name) is made in the "Goldiamond Universe 2: Between Cretian and Brimstone" where, in a secret parchment (creatable with the parchments drop from all the bosses of the mod) you can read this: After the death of all the guardians (bosses of the mod), Cretian decided to return from the shadows to avenge his father too, she needed help from another entity similar to Brimstone, this entity was called Yustreynor, an extremely strong and rare mineral ... which is waiting to come back to the light ... ' GOLDIAMOND UNIVERSE 3, COMING SOON '''Dimensions Lores:'' In the mod, there are many dimensions, through the various chapters some disappear and some new appear, showing the change that the world is undergoing throughout the history of the trilogy. These dimensions have some personal Lore that in the mod (during a normal game) are not told: Goldiamond Universe 1 Dimensions lore: "Intercaped Hells" The Intercaped Hells are a mystery, they seem to have been artificially created, nobody knows who or why, to reach them you must create a mysterious portal whose origin is unknown, inside there seems to be a copy of hell but made entirely in the world of metal and technological machines. "Ombrazuli" In an arcane time, a creature existed that had fallen in love with the darkness, after a terrible plague epidemic, this being died, but his love for darkness remained in the air where his corpse lay, enough time to do it channel into an empty space between the ultra dimensions. This empty space was filled with darkness, nightmares and terror coming from all the existing realms and realities, taking the form of the mineral we now call Lapis lazzuli, it is said that the presence of this mineral in the caverns of our world has been caused because of this dark dimension. "Minuscule" This extravagant dimension is born from the souls of all the spirits of the dead forest, their knowledge will be merged, in a time now forgotten, in this dimensional plane giving life to many animals and giant flowers. In this realm you can find a very powerful liquid called Chlorophyll, which allows plants to grow very well even at night. "Living moon" The information on this dimension is already many, it is an artificial moon, composed of a rock that allows breathing in space and the birth of animals, created by Steve's cult as a second Noah's ark for a possible apocalyptic future, and is very rare to find hostile monsters in here. "Forbidden horizon" There is a point where reality is distorted, an interspace of multi-dimensions that cross each other, slam each other, changing, destroying and creating each other. There are few cavities that can be reached, and the interdimension of Forbidden horizon is one of these ... "Creatian tomb" The lore of the Cretian was mentioned just before, but to see where it was formed, you must enter the grave of the girl who gave rise to all the slimy purple malignancy that is now the Cretian... Category:Minecraft Category:Mod Category:Fnatsy Category:Fantasy